


Amelia

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also kinda oblivious Frank, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Gerard, Really close friends, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this girl in Gerard and Frank's art class. It's so obvious she has a crush on Gerard - at least for Frank, who doesn't really approve of this situation. Because even though Gerard always turns her down, he doesn't seem to notice that something is troubling his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the people who read my first fic and left kudos or comments or even bookmarked it. You're the reason that this is up now, I really hope you enjoy it.

She's looking at him again, all the way across the art room. Her pretty blue eyes are fixated on a random point on his back, her painting long forgotten.

I can't help the pang of jealousy shooting through my heart because she's looking at _him_.

It's like she's marking her territory with looks, stares and sneaky glances. And he doesn't even notice; it's been going on for over two months now and he's still blind as a mole when it comes to her.

She and her stupid wavy red hair that looks like straight out of a shampoo commercial. Her stupid long lashes and those adorable freckles, making her look like a cute little elf.

But he doesn't notice all that. Or the obvious fact that she likes him, wants to go out with him.

  
"Do you think Mr Bruckner will mind if I draw some vampires next to the strawberries?"

I just look at him with raised eyebrows. Seriously? He and his fucking vampires.

"Dude, it's a still life. No people or animals, so no living creatures", I remind him. He resorts to his drawing, muttering, "Vampires aren't alive. Technically", but still not including them in it.

  
So, where was I? Right, Amelia. That's her name: Amelia. She doesn't want to be called Amy in any case. She thinks it sounds cheap and doesn't show her potential. She's kinda crazy, but in a good way.

I must admit I somehow like her a bit. I mean she's okay. She has a rather nice personality I think, and she doesn't look artificial like a barbie doll.

She says make-up doesn't make anyone prettier. It just hides their true self; no one can get prettier or uglier by outside forces. Nice concept, I have to admit.

  
"What about zombies?", Gerard wants to know with those big puppy eyes of his.  
"Same thing."

He pouts and draws a banana half-heartedly, but still a hundred times better than I ever could.

"Why can't I ever draw what I want...", he grumbles, leaning back in his seat. His lower lip is automatically going into position for what I like to call the "Gerard's been taken away a toy"-look.

To finish off the kindergarten attitude, he crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks out the imaginary window to his left.

He'll be over it soon.

  
Anyways: Amelia. I don't like her. Why? She's pretty and nice, a bit arrogant and philosophical. She dislikes so many people at first sight and on the other hand it's hard to gain her trust. In other words: she's exactly my type.

But she likes Gerard, and so do I. That makes her the enemy, no exceptions. It can be so easy sometimes, can't it?

 

"Wow, that's such a wonderful drawing. How did you get this good?"

...Well, that was pretty straight-forward. Doesn't fit her at all.

She's leaning over Gerard's desk, her shoulder pressed against his and asking him something about berries... and drawing, I guess.

She's normally not the type to full on flirt - thank God - but I think she's slowly getting impatient.

At least her t-shirt fits so we don't have to see her bra when she's leaning over like now. That would be the logical next step, but I seriously doubt she'd ever do that; she's too classy for it.

Gerard's completely in his element, talking about paint and fruit and vampires and stuff and getting really worked up over it. One day he's gonna poke my eye out with his pencil, I can tell.

She's all "yes" and "you're so right", while her eyes plead for him to finally notice her for real. I think she'd kill for just a short acknowledgement of her existence by him.

But Gerard is still talking about drawing and he'll keep on doing exactly that for hours if no one stops him soon. Trust me, I speak from experience.

  
"So people, lesson's over. Pack your stuff and away you go. Don't forget to clean up the floor, though", our teacher chirps and disappears through the door faster than you can say 'lazy, unmotivated art teacher'.

Wow, thank God for that. I take my and Gerard's paintings to the front and put away my pencils while he's busy talking and being admired by Amelia without even noticing.

"Uhm, Gerard?", I hear her ask. It sounds like he's about to say something of immense importance - at least for me - so I stop what I'm doing and listen closely.

"Do you wanna go have a coffee with me after school?", she asks, scratching the back of her head like she's unsure whether to actually speak or to just keep her mouth shut.

"Uuhm..." Gerard looks to me for help, but I shrug and cross my arms. It's not my decision to make after all, though it'll say a lot about him.

"I'd love to, but I'm actually going over to Frank's this afternoon", he explains. Well, when is he not?

Amelia shoots me a glare of pure hatred, that I'd rather expect someone to give the murderer of their family. So I do the only thing acceptable in a situation like this; I smile my sweetest smile at her. _I won, bitch. He chose **me**._

She looks like she honestly might explode any second if she looks at me any longer, so she turns back to Gerard, who's searching for something in his backpack.

She clears her throat rather aggressively; I hope she hasn't damaged her vocal chords.

"Huh?", Gerard asks confused, his head appearing above the table again.  
"Oh, uhm... sorry. Some other time?", he offers, turning his attention back to his backpack.

"Sure." She grins and seems rather pleased with herself overall.  
"See you tomorrow then", she says and waves. Her skirt twirls as she turns on her heel and her locks bounce when she walks out the door, but not before shooting me a look of _game's on_.

As soon as she's gone, I finally allow myself to burst into laughter. It's so pathetic...

Not that I'm any better, but at least I keep it on the inside 'cause I know I'd have no chance.

"Frank, have you seen my pencil?", Gerard asks, confusion all over his face. "I had it just a second ago..." He retorts to searching through his backpack with both hands, like a kid playing in the sand.

I take a few steps towards him and reach out for the pencil behind his ear.

"Do you mean this one?", I mock him and swing it back and forth in front of his face. His face immediately clears up and he grabs the pencil to put it away to safety.

"I loose too many of them, you know", he explains while looking under the table for a second one.  
"I know." I sigh and pick the pencil up from the table on his left. "Here you are."

He looks up at me and grins. "What would I do without you, Frankie?", he asks more to himself than to me and chuckles.

"Spend a lot of money on pencils", I respond and pick up my backpack.

  
***

  
We're walking home, across the school grounds when Gerard suddenly asks, "Why did you laugh before? When Amy left, I mean."

Really? I look at him incredulously, because seriously? Wasn't it obvious?

"What?", he asks defensively, "No, it wasn't."

Honestly? I raise my eyebrows at him as high as they'll go. I'm sure I look pretty retarded now, but it's to prove my point.

He only looks even more confused now, if that's even possible. Sometimes he can be a bit slow. Especially on topics like these.

"Dude, you were kind of an asshole to Amelia", I explain. And he looks confused; I don't think he gets it yet.

"Okay, again for dummies: She asked you on a date. Do you get that? And you basically told her you'd rather go to mine for the umpteenth time than spend an afternoon with her."

Okay, so now he completely lost it. He looks like a llama trying to understand Einstein's theory of relativity. While having a stroke.

"What? I... no. No, I... She... no. Dude, no... She didn't... Wait, did she? What? When?"

"She did. She asked you to _go have a coffee_ ", I try to explain.

"But..." He still looks confused, but I think it's slightly getting better.  
"But _we_ have coffee together all the time."

"That's because we're best friends..."

"But... why would she wanna go on a date with **me**?", he asks, as if he's the worst catch ever. He looks to the ground, hands in his pockets, and kicks away some pebbles with his foot. He gets like that sometimes, when he feels... worthless, for lack of a better word.

"Hey, what is it? Haven't you noticed she's totally crazy about you?", I laugh, trying to lighten his mood.

He only shrugs and continues shuffleling across the gravel.  
"Why though?", he suddenly asks, "What's so great about me?"

And then he looks at me with those huge, sad eyes of his. They get me every time. I stop dead in my tracks, and so does he.  
"Listen", I say and grab his shoulders, "You. Are. Amazing. Everything about you is awesome."

He doesn't believe me, I can tell. He smiles, but it's this sad smile only Gerard can pull off. It's when he knows - or thinks he knows - that I'm only saying this because I'm his friend.

"I mean it. You're great. You have a great personality. I could spend hours just talking with you. Gosh, I _have_. Repeatedly. Do you think I'd do that if you weren't truly amazing?", I ask him.

He shakes his head, but hesitantly and a millisecond too late, so I know. He doesn't trust my words.

"Gee, listen. I am one of the most impatient people in the world and you know that. I can't keep still for even a second. But with you there, I could lie in a field all day and just look at clouds, without moving. And when night came, we'd look at the stars.

"I could do that, with you. You're so calm and collected, and that's just one of the many reasons why I love you. There's a reason you're my best friend, you know."

Gerard smiles and there's his hands around me, so now I know that he believed me once again. I hug him back and we just stand here in the middle of the park, swaying lightly from side to side.

"I love you too, Frankie", he whispers into my ear before he lets go. He's still smiling, and this time it's genuine.

  
***

  
"But I don't wanna go out with her", Gerard suddenly says. We're lying on my bed, my head on his stomach and our legs entangled.

We were watching Star Wars until about an hour ago, but we've been too lazy to get up and get the DVD out, so the theme song is still playing in the background.

"Then tell her", I respond, trying and failing to suppress a yawn. I can feel Gee playing with my hair absentmindedly, while he's humming some random tune to himself.

"What is it?", I ask. He just keeps on humming and shrugs lightly.  
"Nothing", he says finally.

I leave it at that, even though I know there's something up. But it's fucking late and I'm so tired. I'm yawning yet again. Gee suddenly stirs and gets up. I'm about to protest, but he's only turning off the TV and the light before he lies down again.

"Good night, Frankie", he whispers and kisses my forehead. I ignore my heart trying to beat its way through my chest and wrap my arms around Gee. He's the perfect pillow for me.

"G'night", I mumble back silently, already drifting off to sleep.

  
***

  
"Hi Gerard!"

She's waving and making her way to our table.

She's extraordinarily pretty today: no make-up of course, but a necklace I'm sure Gerard made her a compliment for once and a _really_ slim fit t-shirt. And she can wear those, you should see.

"Can I sit with you?"

She's also great to talk to. School, local news and even politics; she seems to have an opinion on everything. And a rather good one too, at least I think so.

She's not as hollow as I thought before, not that I ever thought bad of her. But still, she's nicer than I thought.

No, nice doesn't capture it. She isn't _nice_ , she's actually very mean. But she's honest, she's true. She means what she says.

  
"What are you drawing?"

Gerard looks up from his sheet of paper for the first time in the last twenty minutes. He scrunches his eyebrows together and looks at me questiongly. I nod towards his drawing and then to Amelia.

"Oh. Vampires", he says and continues. His feet find mine under the table, it's like he's saying thanks with those little nudges of his converse. They stay there for the rest of lunch.

  
***

  
"Today she asked me if I wanted to go to this art exhibition with her", Gerard tells me while he's chopping onions.

That's the fifth time she's asked him out in the last two weeks. It's slowly getting obsessive.

"So, what did you say?", I ask and put a pot of water on the oven.

He's always declined till now. Said he had no time. I always was the reason. Well, once it was Mikey and that wasn't even a lie. But she's gonna get impatient soon.

"No, of course. I don't wanna go out with her", he explains yet again.

I know that, but she doesn't, and that's the problem; he always says "some other time", but he'll never have time for _her_. It's mean.

"Why don't you tell her?", I want to know.

The vegetables are all cut, so I put them in a pan and roast them together with some garlic and canned tomatoes. Gerard's looking over my shoulder, looking for something to steal out of the pan. I snap his hand away, but he's already got a pepper. It's in his mouth faster than I can look.

"Because I don't wanna hurt her", he says and takes a piece of zucchini. "She's nice."

I put the noodles in the boiling water and set the timer. The sauce is already finished, so I set the temperature back a bit.

"Then why don't you go out with her?"

I save another piece of pepper from going into Gerard's mouth by eating it myself instead. "Hey!", Gee protest and takes a bit of aubergine out of the pan.

"If you don't stop that soon, we'll have nothing left for dinner", I warn him. He just laughes and goes to set the table, but not without taking some mushrooms from the pan first.

  
***

  
"So, why don't you go out with her?", I ask after we finished with dinner.

Gerard stands up to take his plate to the kitchen before responding. I join him there and look at him expectantly. No way out now.

"Because I don't like her that way", he says and smiles at me. Right.

"You can't know that if you don't try", I say, even though on the inside I'm already dancing out of sheer joy. _He doesn't like her_.

"I don't even like girls, Frank. I doubt that'll change just for her", he laughs.

What? I stand here a bit taken aback, while he continues to clean the table. He... what? Why hasn't he...

"What‽", I exclaim.

He turns around, smiles at me, says, "I'm gay, Frank", and proceeds to do the dishes.

"Yeah, I got that", I say, still a bit dazzled. I take one of the plates Gerard washed and dry it absentmindedly.

"But why haven't you ever told me‽ I'm your best friend, Gee! I'm supposed to know such things as the very first."

Gerard looks at me, puzzled. Then he shakes his head and just washes the cutlery.  
"I thought it was obvious", he shrugged.

What‽ If looks could kill, Gerard would be more than dead right now. A thousand daggers would pierce his chest.

For the last three years I've wondered. Three years! I asked myself if he maybe liked me the way I like him, but most of all I just wanted to know if he even was into boys.

"It wasn't!", I scream. It kinda was. Just not to me. Or Amelia. But I guess we're excused in that matter.

"Sorry", he says. Sorry. _Sorry_.

"I told you I was bi when I found out", I reasoned, "Why didn't you?"

Gerard shrugs. "I thought you knew." He chuckles. "You should've seen your face!"

"I hate you." I turn around on the spot and go to my room. How could he? But he doesn't even know, does he? For him it doesn't make sense for me to be that worked up about it.

 

There's a knock on the door, but I ignore it. I wanna be alone. I'm having a dilemma right here; the only person that's able to always cheer me up is the person I'm upset with.

"Frank?" I don't think he knows what's going on. Thank God for that. I don't even bother to say 'Go away', I guess he gets that.

Or not. The door handle lowers slowly, but the door won't open. I locked it. I want to be alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think...", Gerard says. What didn't he think? That I, as his best friend, want to be informed about important things in his life?

Doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he want to talk to me? I mean, we've never really talked about girls - or guys for that matter - but I just always assumed he'd tell me if he liked someone. Why didn't he?

"Frankie?", he asks. His voice is quivering. Gerad has never been able to deal with situations like these. With too much emotions. But I wanna be the fragile on too, for once. I'm always there when it's all too much for him. I'll dry his tears and hold him tight. I'm always the strong one. But not today.

There's a 'click' and the door cracks open. Gerard stands in the doorway, looking at me like I'm a wounded animal. He's unsure whether to come any nearer.

I'm sure I look pretty miserable right now, with an obviously tear-stained face. sitting on my bed with a blanket around me and still shaking.

"Frankie", he whispers and takes a step forward. He holds his hands up as if to show that he's coming in peace, even though he's still holding the hair clip he used to break open the door.

He slowly, carefully comes near and sits down beside me. In his eyes I can see both fear and protectiveness. I wonder which one will win?

That's it: the decision. The decision that'll decide life or death of our friendship: Him or me? Because if he chooses to back away now, we'll be lost. All the nights he spent in my arms will mean nothing and the 2 a.m. whispered confessions will become meaningless.

He has to know I want to be held tight now, like I do with him. Even though I told him to go away. I need him; he has to know that, _feel_ that.

  
I look up at him, hoping he won't hesitate any longer. And then it's gone, the fear behind his eyes. There's just me. He smiles at me and extends his arms.

"I'm sorry", he whispers into my ear as he holds me. "I am so sorry, but I was afraid."

I crawl into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, my head is resting on his chest. Sometimes I love being small.

"I didn't want to talk to you about it, because I was afraid you'd notice", Gerard says.

"Notice what?", I ask and look up at him questiongly.

"I love you, Frankie."  
"...I love you too, Gee", I respond confused.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. And before I can even try to comprehend what's going on, he's kissing me.

He's kissing me and I love it. I love him.

I hate to sound clichee, but I never really knew how much I wanted this until now.

"I love you, Frankie", he whispers and grins self-consciously.  
"I love you too, Gee", I respond and kiss him again. Because now I finally can.

***

It took the people at our school some time to figure out something was different with us. Apparently they had all thought we'd been together since middle school.

Well, I guess on some weird level we were. The only thing that's changed is the kissing, really.

 

Amelia soon became our best friend, she now spends every lunch break with us and we visit art exhibitions together. Well, she and Gerard do so anyways. I join them for cinema afterwards.

She's also always there to tear up some asses when ignorant fucks call us names; she's the only girl in school to be feared by the whole football team.

Her girlfriend's much calmer. Christie is petite, friendly, polite and the perfect match for Amelia.

They watch French movies together, discuss books no one but them has ever heard of and share lunch.

They're almost as perfect a couple as Gerard and me.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leaving a comment and telling me how I could improve my writing would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
